The king of all mobs
by tony22445
Summary: Jake was a normal kid, but can he survive the horrible enderman, can he survive the strength of the zombies, can he survive the horrible, evil, deadly, King of all mobs when he is trapped in minecraft! And why is Fable characters there! Why is Sir Walter
1. Chapter 1 Transported

_**Alrighty then, this is my first fanfiction and by the way it is ONLY rated T for the fighting. Also this is my first fanfiction so don't be so hard on me okay. I will be replying to reviews in the begging, also i will be accepting character questions which will be at the end. finally, I MIGHT be accepting OCs you never know. **_

_**Disclaimers:**_

_**I do not own minecraft, Fable, Halo, Spore, Xbox (I used to say the main charector in Alpha base rhino played on a Xbox, but I took that out later.) Alright now lets get started.**_

Chapter 1 Transported

Jake was a kid who did fine in school, had a few friends, but that all changed one fateful night. Jake was riding home on his bike when he saw a strange, large, blocky object, it looked like a grass block from minecraft, which some just mined with a shovel, it was just floating, and spinning like it defied gravity. He reached to pick it up but then he was blinded in a streak of white light. He opened his eyes and to his surprise he saw a square, cow head staring at him. He sat up in his bed which was not a square to his surprise. He sighed and got on his school clothes and headed out the door, and he forgot his homework, again. School. The teacher yelled at Jake with anger, and disappoint "Jake William Wingting!" Jake hinged at the laughter of his classmates when the teacher said his last name, how much he hated his last name words can't even describe it. "I can't believe you, forgot your homework for the 10th time this month!" "I'm truly, truly, sorry I was just running out the door and..." Jake said. "And nothing you will report to the principle!" "But..." "But, nothing!" Jake trudged through the laughing, and pointing students around him, and went straight to the principle's office. "Hey, principle's office again?" One of Jake's best friends Emily who had blond hair, a couple of freckles and usually wore all yellow, asked. "Yeah, again." Jake replied. Jake continued down the hallway straight for the principle's office. But, to his surprise he found a empty computer in the library and started to put on minecraft. But, again to his surprise a strange message was written across the screen it read. Minecraft. Did you know... it's in danger... you need to help them... come on... click the link... Minecraft the new mod... "Huh I didn't know they made a new mod." Jake whispered to himself. He slowly moved the mouse to the link and he was enveloped in a bright light. Just like his dream...

_** So did you like it? Well I will try to write more. See ya!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Waking up

**Hello I decided I would do a couple of chapters a week so no reviews huh? Ok I will like post a chapter or so on every Monday starting on chapter 3. Again ****BE EASY ON ME **_**this is my first fanfiction. Also guess what? I will be accepting OCs in chapter 3,4,or 5 so keep posted! Also i'm sorry for the chapter called chapter 2 but the same thing as chapter 1 I didn't really know how to upload new chapters but i figured it out. **__**Alright lets get to the new chapter! **_

Chapter 2

Waking up

**_Through Jake's eyes._**

"Huh, where the heck am I?"

Said Jake. He looked straight up and found a cow staring straight at him, but his head was a square. Jake sighed and sat up.

"So that wasn't really a dream it was a vision or something huh?"

Jake looked at the cow at pretended to wait for a reply but, he knew that the cows in minecraft could not talk. And he was right the cow just said.

"Moo."

He then looked in his backpack and he found a saddle. He then thought that maybe he could put the saddle on the cow. He tried and it somehow worked!

"What or who is messing with minecraft?"

Thought Jake he then looked at the cow and again the cow only said.

"Moo"

Jake then sighed and looked for trees to punch...

_**Through Emily's eyes...**_

Emily woke up in the middle of the desert, and saw a mummy staring at her through the Egyptian, mask, with cold red eyes. Emily screamed in horror and ran from the desert straight into the swamp. She locked for a place to hide in just in case she was being followed, she saw a small hut and walked in but, she then fell into a small bedrock room with a single block of water to break the fall, still she was then knocked unconscious...

_**Through Dave's eyes...**_

Dave another one of Jake's best friends who had brown hair, green eyes, wore a fable shirt and matching pants at all times, awoke to the sound of moaning, groaning, hissing, and rattling. He looked around and noticed he had a backpack on, he looked inside and found a single torch, he pulled it out slowly and from the light he could see half a dozed zombies, giant spiders, skeletons that were moving about with bows held and pointed at him, skeletons riding spiders, and other strange creatures he didn't even recognize. He screamed in terror and not even noticing that ever thing was made out of squares. He ran out of the dungeon and found him self looking at a witch who threw a potion which splashed all over him and he then lost consciousness...

_**Through Jake's eyes...**_

Jake collected two stacks of wood, two wooden and stone axes, three stone pickaxes, one stack of stone, two pieces of iron, three pieces of iron ore, one furnace, one stack of wheat from his huge farm, and put it all into the chest with all of his stuff. He then put the iron ore into the furnace and waited in his new rocking chair. He thought.

"Man, I'm glad I downloaded a couple of mods before I got sucked into minecraft."

When the smelting was done he made one iron sword and one iron pickax. Then he went back to the mines for another two days of mining. When he came back up he had one diamond. He then feed some wheat to his cow. But, while the cow was gnawing he heard a thud and went to check it out. He arrived at a witch's hut moments later and found an unconscious body down in the hole right near the door. Thankfully, he had some ladders and went down the long hole. When he hit the bottom he heard people yelling.

"Hip-hip-hooray!"

And.

"Thank you!"

And even some "All hail what ever his name is!"

After all the cheering and parting he led them all up the hole and they all ran out to who knows where. He went back to check for anybody who was left, he found Emily and Dave chained to the wall by their hands, and they were unconscious. Emily woke up when Jake unlocked her shackles, and said stammering.

"W-wait w-where am I?"

Jake helped Emily up, then he replied.

"I don't know but, I think it's a witch hut"

"I know that I mean where are we on planet earth?!"

"Wait you don't know?! Have you ever read a minecraft book?!"

"Whats minecraft?"

Jake face palmed himself and sighed.

"Minecraft is a game where you have to survive by collecting supplies and building shelter. Then you have to go mining in order to have the best tools. Then if you want you can get diamonds to create a diamond pickax and mine obsidian to make a portal which leads to the nether. Then if you want you can collect wither sculls and soul sand to create one of the bosses in minecraft the wither. And the wither sculls and soul sand are only available in the nether. Then again if you want you can fight and defeat enderman to get eyes of ender... well Iv'e never made eyes of ender and I really don't know what happens next, but yeah that's preety much all you need to know."

"Oh, okay I think I understand...,but why are we in minecraft?!"

"I really don't know this has never happened to me before..."

"Do you know how to get out?!"

"No I don't, but my best guess is to find civilization."

"Uh okay...Jake look behind you!"

Jake turned his head ever so slightly and he found himself looking into the eyes of the furious, witch standing right before him, potion at the ready. "Oh my gosh" Jake said scared out of his wits. Now it was time for the most epic battle ever...

_**So I just wanted to say thank you for sticking with me for chapter 2 and sorry that I uploaded too soon I won't do that soon. Also OC contest for the next chapter just do something like this**_

_**Name:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Hometown/village:**_

_**Appearance:**_

**_Pet (optional)_**

**_Other notes:_**

_**I know this is teen but I don't want any swears or bad words in the comments okay? And last I am going to do a story called Onix the unspeakable if someone else didn't do it already. And heads up Onix is my own OC just might have the same name. Oh wait... Onix the unspeakable will not be coming out since I can not just post my stories I come up with.**_

_**Tony22445 signing out.**_


	3. Chapter 3 the ultimate fight

_**Alright apparently none of you like OC contests. I will be making a OC contest for a later date. Thank you all who have stuck with me since chapter 1. And I just got really excited to write so yeah... there is no schedule and probably will never be one. So yeah do you guys like the short chapters or should I make them longer? And please review I want to get better at this fanfiction stuff. So... that's all I have to say and lets get onto the chapter!**_

Chapter 3

The ultimate fight

_**Through Jake's eyes**_

Jake was looking into the eyes of a true monster, they were blood red. The witch pulled out a ninja sword.

"How is she even moving her arms?!"

Jake wondered, then she ran out at lightning speed and struck one of the survivors who blasted straight back into who knows where with the intense and force of the sword. Now the witch's eyes were on fire from how furious and evil she was. Jake took out his shimmering, iron sword and charged at the witch, but a knight came out and blasted the witch with his own magic, then the witch skidded to a stop and absorbed the rest of the magic and used it against the knight, but the knight was prepared he took out an amulet and focused his magic on it and a white horse appeared along with a razor sharp spear.

"Any last words?"

Said the knight. He charged at her and the which who had barely any time before she was struck and blasted back into a tree. The knight took out his spear and waved it and a obsidian prison appeared around the witch. From within the prison the witch said.

"You'll pay for this Sir Xon you'll pay for this!"

Xon jumped off his horse and waved the spear to make the horse disappear.

"Wait are you the hero?!"

Asked Xon.

"Uh what hero? There's like a thousand other heroes that people made up on fanfiction that could be real."

"Wait you do realize what fiction means right? Anyway you are the real hero and the queen requests your presence.

"Wait what queen do you mean queen enderdragon and if it is queen enderdragon you realize I don't even have diamonds yet?!"

Xon sighs and twirls his spear over the heads of Jake, Emily, Dave, and a few prisoners of the evil witch and the spear created a blinding white light. The kids then appeared in a large castle.

"Just come with me children and I will explain every thing."

Requested Xon and the children followed behind Xon until they reached a large room with several medival objects lining the walls.

"This is the guest room for the boys of the group."  
Said Xon

"Hey we never agreed to stay here, we barely know you?!"

Replied Jake angrily.

"If you do not the mobs will surely find you."

"Well..."

"Are you staying or not because we can throw you out and we will if you decline"

"Well I guess we can stay."

Jake went over to his bunk bed and laid down and pulled over the covers. "Hey who made you leader any way?" Emily said questioningly

"I did"

Replied Jake.

"We never agreed on it so you are not our leader."

Jake sighed and went to the middle of the room and announced

"Attention, attention! Emily wants us to vote on who should be leader all who want me to be leader raise your hand."

Every body raised their hand and Jake went back to his bunk bed and said to Emily

"Happy now?"

Emily grinned knowing it annoyed him that she made him do that and she thought it was funny and said

"Yes, yes I am"

Emily then walked out with Xon and the other girls of the group to the girls bed room.

Jake sighed and said

"This is gonna be a long night."

And then Jake went to sleep.

_**How did you like the chapter? Also please review it would be great to have a charector question on chapter 4.**_

_**Tony22445**_

_**sighing out.**_


	4. Chapter 4 Briefing

_**So I thought of doing every 5 chapters extra long like 2,000 words so be sure to check out chapter 5! Alright lets get on to the new chapter.**_

_Chapter 4_

_Briefing _

_**Through Jake's eyes**_

The next day was alright. Not much to do, I ate some food, watched some T.V, normal stuff. The day after that was the most boring day of my life. Basically we had to listen to why we got sucked into minecraft. I did meet some of the witch's prisoners I rescued. One kid was a boy whose name was Kevin, who was roughly 5'7", he was 14 years old, brown hair, had blue eyes, he barely knew anything about minecraft, and he got sucked into minecraft about 5 days before Jake did in minecraft's time but, he had barely a piece of wood on his 3rd day. Yeah I know how bad this guy is at minecraft but, I bet their is 500 noobs that got sucked into minecraft. I also met this girl who was 7 years old whose name was Lavender, she was exactly 4'3", she had blond hair, brown eyes, and she usually wore a yellow shirt with a matching orange skirt. She was okay at minecraft, probably just got the game two months before she got sucked into minecraft. Anyway back to the boring stuff. We heard a announcement right after breakfast saying.

"Attention, Attention, the following must immediately report to the meeting room. I repeat the following must immediately report to the meeting room. Jake, Emily, Kevin, and Lavender."

I sighed, got up out of the seat, and went down the hall towards the meeting room. I meet up with Emily walking down the hall towards the meeting room though I didn't see anyone else.

"Hey Emily time for a boring meeting?"

I asked.

"I guess at least it's not gonna be a meeting at school where we just listen to them talk about gum or something like that."

She replied. "Yeah I hated those back on earth, but now were on the world of minecraft so maybe this meeting won't be so boring."

With that being said I continued down the hall. I finally went to the meeting room, but there was no one there except for me and Emily. Then Sir Xon came in and he said.

"Hello, if you are wondering where your friends are they will be coming in shortly."

And with that being said two kids rushed through the door that lead to the helicopter pad. It was Kevin and Lavender, but they looked like they just been in a battle.

"What happened guys?"

I asked.

"Sir Xon didn't tell you?"

Lavender answered.

"Tell us about what?"

I replied.

"Sir Xon why didn't you tell them?"

Lavender wondered.

"That's one of the reasons I called all of you here."

Sir Xon answered.

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"Tell them about why me and Kevin looked like we just came out of a battle!"

"I will get to that when I say so!"

Sir Xon paused and said.

"Lavender and Kevin look like that because they were in a fight. They are not your regular minecraft player and noob..."

Kevin glared at Sir Xon who replied just with a chuckle. It was clear that Sir Xon and Kevin were not gonna get along very well. Sir Xon continued.

"These are one of the heroes the queen spoke of."

I said to Sir Xon "Wait before you go any further who is the queen?"

"I will get to that in a minute."

He answered.

Then Emily asked.

"How does she know who we are?"

Then Sir Xon screamed with anger and annoyance.

"I will get to that in a minute!"

Then after he started to calm down he continued.

"Alright if there is no more disruptions..."

He glared at Emily and then continued again.

"Lavender and Kevin are special agents who have been in minecraft for years now tracking down one of the main enemies of minecraft..."

"The Enderdragon?"

Emily interrupted.

"No."

Sir Xon replied.

"The Wither?"

I said.

"No!"

Sir Xon screamed at me.

Sir Xon sighed and continued.

"The king of all mobs... now before you ask, The king of all mobs is a bug in the system when they first made minecraft. The creators tried to delete him but, they only deleted a creeper disguised as him."

"Why a creeper?"

I asked.

"I don't know but, that's not the point."

He explained.

Then he continued again.

"Anyway, he has been terrorizing the villagers in minecraft. Yes villagers are real. We can feel pain, sadness, anger, and every other emotion. And Jake you were chosen because you are kind to the animals and villagers in minecraft. We saw how when you saw the cow when you first came into the game you didn't hunt it. You tamed it. Yes I know you are probably are thinking 'how is that even possible you can only tame wolves and ocelots.' and you are correct. Jake can do some of the impossible tasks in minecraft that normal players cannot. And if you are wondering what about Emily and Dave well they are here because of some reason I don't even know. Know about why I even mentioned The king of all mobs. You need to stop him. He is finding a way to open a portal to your home world. After he finds the four mob gems he can open the portal to your home world. Now if your all wondering 'what is a mob gem?' well a mob gem is a gem that Notch created to store the excess power when he created the first mobs. Now I said 'four mob gems.' because he already has the other eleven. Now you are most likely wondering how did he collect all but, four? He's that good. Now the first location of the enderman gem is dirt block city. You have three days to prepare for the mission is you chose to accept it. Meeting adjourned."

I got up out of my seat and left the meeting room wondering where is Dave and why did Emily and Dave get sucked into minecraft?

_**So did you like it? I'm sorry that it took so long to update I just forgot to update for a while.**_

**_tony22445_**

**_signing out_**


	5. Chapter 5 The Quest

_**Alright this is the fifth chapter of The king of all mobs. So I just wanted to say thank you for sticking with me for chapter 5. And shout out to shazam110066.11 for reviewing chapter 3. Yay! We finally have a review that I didn't write! So yeah since we have a first review I'm going to do the first reply to a review. shazam110066.11: Thanks for reviewing! Okay also if you guys want character questions I will be doing that too just no T or above rated character questions or reviews because I will not listen to those. Oh yeah this story is only rated T for the fighting that's why I haven't done any swear words or stuff like that. Also I will be doing a 2,000-5,000 words for chapter 5,10,15 you get the point. Sorry it seems smaller than normal I edited it then when I put the edited copy in my doc manager it became small. Alright lets get on with the story!**_

Chapter 5 The Quest.

_**Through Jake's eyes.**_

I thought about going into the training room but, decided to just get some fresh air. I was walking through the town and just buying what might look like it might come in handy. I bought iron, armor, the regular minecraft stuff. And then I got back to the castle "It is such a boring day." I thought to myself. I went into the training room for a while and sparred with Sir Xon for awhile, basically a boring day. The next wasn't so boring. I stepped into the training room and set it to Creepers-Extreme. I killed all of the 20 creepers armed with diamond armor. Still didn't know why minecraft was glitching like crazy but, when I was done fighting I saw a vision of my hometown being burned to the ground by The king of all mobs. It was horrible. Every where there was death and fire. Basically the worst apocalypse scene I had ever seen. I pushed that thought to the very back of my mind and continued to fight the creepers on Invasion mode. There was about 500 creepers but, I managed to complete it.

_**Through Dave's eyes****.**_

Beep. Beep. The heart monitor kept on going for the 19th day in a row. The doctor came in and gave me my daily check up. I wish I could get up and train like the other guys but, no I have to stay in here for a whole month. Can you believe it a whole month! I don't know why they kept me in this old hospital for 19 days but, maybe it had to do with the witch's potion. While I was in bed they would teach me about minecraft. It was like school but, just nobody but me and the doctor, 20 hours a day, 7 days a week. Most boring 19 days ever. Did I mention no T.V? Of course not. That's the worst part. I mean why couldn't they have put me in one of the modern hospitals. I mean was this hospital made in the Stone age?! And when I went down to the hospital cafeteria and when I looked into the door right next to mine's and guess what I saw. A T.V! Are you kidding me?! They just did that. I can't wait until I get out of this place.

_**Through Emily's eyes.**_

The journal of Emily Mong tong. I spent the next two days training like Sir Xon told us too but,I think something is strange about him. He just seems off. Anyway I have to do the most boring thing ever. Minecraft school. I have to learn stuff like how to build wood planks. Okay I guess that was helpful since I never played minecraft, or any other video games. What are you staring at? A lot of kids like to go outside instead of having their face glued to a tablet. And they won't even let us go outside because The king of all mobs glitched minecraft out so you can do crazy stuff like tame a squid. Now I got to go study. Peace out.

_**Through Kevin's eyes.**_

I really don't like Sir Xon. And I mean really. Like a lot. More than having to write a 500 page book report. Yeah my boss forces me write stuff like that. It's just stupid. Hey, don't tell him I said that alright... Iv'e said too much. Anyway I have to go to my bosses lair.

_** Through the Queen's eyes.**_ I got out of bed early in the morning and went down stairs to the kitchen met my son Jhon. He was helping out the cooks like he usually would do. I sighed and ordered a pork chop and a apple. "I wish we didn't get sucked into Minecraft by my old friend King of all mobs, I just wish I was back home in Albion sipping a glass of cider." I thought. Then I got up and went down to the dungeon. I checked the prisoners. Evil Enderman, Creepy Creeper, Stupid Spider, Empty jail cell, Silly Skeleton. Wait empty jail cell! "All guards be on full alert there has been a jailbreak!" I said over the PA system when I rushed through the hall to my warden's office, I was then gagged and brought into a secret room that I even didn't know about. "Ah, hello Queen. I am most glad that you are with us today." The stranger said with a evil and eerie tone. "Now where are the minecraft bosses you have kept hidden for so many years!" He shouted at me. I then remembered when we first arrived those so many years ago and met the Wither. It was a struggle, but we managed to catch it. "Don't play dumb with me!" He shouted once more, but this time I was met with a needle stabbed into my arm. "Ah, enjoying the neuro toxin I see." He said, but this time he sounded like he was enjoying it. What kind of monster enjoys torturing a innocent person?! Then I felt dizzy and felt myself falling into unconsciousness, but before I did I heard someone come in. "Sir Walter the cargo is loaded and ready to go." He said. "Good, good make sure our guest gets the special treatment." The man who tortured me said calmly. I'm guessing the man who tortured me is Sir Walter. I'm also guessing that the special treatment means a lot of pushing and shoving. And I was right the man pushed, shoved and kicked me to get me into a big, black van. Then with one strong kick to the face the man knocked me out.

_**Okay I thought about it and I really can't make chapters long, but I will try and make them longer alright? And now today I'm opening up 5 OC slots because aparently none of you guys and gals like OC contests! So I will be accepting OCs, but not by doing OC contests. O.K the first 5 OCs that people send in I will accept if you didn't already know. Tony22445 Signing out.**_


	6. Chapter 6 Exploring

_**Alright no OCs yet :( but I decided to write even if none of you submit an OC. Now Replies to reviews!**_

_**Grayblackbear: Thanks for reviewing and I know that I'm not the best with grammar and spelling and Sir Xon has a bigger role in the story and that's all I'm gonna say about him.**_

_**Guest: I know they're are some spelling errors but once again I'm not the best with spelling.**_

_**Guestie: That's how you spell it right? Any way it's like the glitch because I got my inspiration from it.**_

_**Thank you for reviewing, but no charector questions still?! And none of you have read chapter 5?! I know I shouldn't expect you to read it as soon as I update, but still! And no OCs :( Anyway onto the chapter!**_

_Chapter 6_

_Exploring._

Me, Emily, Dave, Kevin and Lavender got up early in the morning of the fourth day after Sir Xon told us about The king of all mobs and our quest.

I wondered about my quest.

"Quests or adventures aren't always as simple as going out and collecting a couple of objects and returning to ,in my case, the castle. Are they?"

Then I made my way to the grand dinning hall where we ate breakfast. Yeah go forward twenty minutes. After everyone was done we collected our things from our rooms and headed outside. And of course I asked Sir Xon for a map with Dirt block city marked on it. I checked the map and it said to move North 900 blocks, then east 9000 blocks. How big was this dang world?! In my expierence as a minecraft player the biggest world to me was about 4000x4000, not as big as this darn world! I sighed and told everyone how far away it was going to be and everyone complained. We went at least 10 blocks before it became night. Zombies started to come by the dozen. I grabbed my looting lll sword and charged. A zombie charged at me and I noticed how these zombies looked different from the regular ones. They had a police officer clothes on, but when I looked at the back at one's shirt and it had the words "King of all dem mobs." and many others had similar words on the back of their shirts. One of the zombies charged at me and I just pointed my iron sword forward and before it realized that it was charged into it's certain death. Five seconds later the zombie had a iron sword in it's chest. I took out my sword and charged at the others. One tried to be sneaky and hit me in the back of my head, but I ducked and grabbed his arm and flipped him over my shoulder then I stabbed the zombie in the chest while he was on the ground. I took out my wooden sword and a zombie tried to punch right in the face, but I stabbed my wooden sword into his fist and used my iron sword to chop his arm off. After a bunch of fighting I found a zombie hiding behind a tree and I went over and grabbed his arm and stuck it behind his back.

"Where is The king of all mobs?!"

I questioned him with anger.

"I will never tell you son of a zombie-pigman!"

I punched him in the face with my free hand and kind of mentally laughed at the idea he called me a son of a zombie-pigman. Than I realized what that meant and punched him again. I guess I punched him too hard because after that punch he got knocked out.

"Does anyone have any obsidian?"

I asked.

"I do."

Replied Lavender.

Lavender handed me a stack of obsidian. No idea where she got it though. I put the now unconscious zombie on the ground and made a 7x7 obsidian prison around him.

"Well, no use just standing around here."

I said.

Everyone nodded in agreement and started to walk some more. Lavender and Kevin went off to find some wood for a house and me and Emily went off to get food. We found a forest and checked there. There were about five cows that we hunted. We checked the food we had just gathered and we had nine pieces of steak in total. Lavender mad a three story house with all the wood she had found plus the basement. Dave, me and Emily chose a room each on the second floor. Kevin and Lavender chose the third floor. We made the first floor into two rooms, a kitchen and a living room with a T.V By the time we were done it was morning. We made breakfast and when we finished it we heard a scream coming from outside and we found a little girl being beat up by a giant zombie.

"Please stop."

The girl begged.

"Ha I enjoy your begs for mercy, but unfortunitlly no."

The zombie replied.

"How evil were these zombie thugs?"

I thought.

Dave charged at the zombie with his signature move. His signature move was basically jump onto his back and hit him with his fists if he didn't have any weapons and in this case he didn't. Not very impressive if you ask me. Then the giant zombie took out his giant sword and stabbed Dave in the chest. The giant zombie slid Dave's body off of his sword. I ran over to Dave with a slice of steak I got earlier, but it was already too late. Dave was dead. How did I know he had no pulse and the wound the giant zombie gave him was horrible, he already looked like he had lost a pint of blood. I sobbed a little considering I knew him since pre-k back on earth. I grabbed my sword and for some reason it caught on fire when I took it, but it didn't hurt when I wielded it. I ran at the giant zombie and slashed it's arm with my sword and he screamed in agony. The giant zombie turned his attention to me and said.

"You dare face the mighty king of all mobs' enforcer!"

Then he tried to hit me in the head with his own sword, but I ducked just in time. I struck his leg with my sword. He screamed in agony once more, but this time he put his hand over the cut. I took my sword and jumped. Then I sliced his hand off. He screamed in pain again. The zombie tried to hit me with his sword again in his second hand, but I jumped above his sword and ran up his second hand and reached his head. When I got to his head I slashed his eye with my new magic sword. The giant zombie screamed one last time and started to fall down and I jumped right before he fell. I landed hard and hurt my ankle, but for some reason I didn't break it. Maybe that was another one another of my special powers, taking less fall damage. I looked at the rest of my friends and they were star struck.

"H-How?!"

Emily asked.

"I don't know maybe that was one of my special powers Sir Xon was talking about."

I answered.

"B-B-But still, that was amazing!"

"Thanks."

"No problem."

I went over and dug a small hole and placed Dave's body in. I placed a block of stone with a sign on it saying "R.I.P Dave killed by The king of all mobs' enforcer." Me and Emily each put a flower on the grave. We went inside and kind of had a moment of peace for Dave. After that we all went in our rooms to go to sleep since the battle took up all of the day.

**_:( it's kid of sad that Dave died he wasen't going to be much of a important charector anyway, but still :(_**

**_Tony22445_**

**_Signing out._**


	7. Chapter 7 The two new members

_Hello** and welcome to another chapter of The king of all mobs. We finally got an OC. YAY! Her name is Geraldine and her pet's name is Zigzag**_

_Grayblackbear: Thanks for reviewing you helped me a lot._

_**Now let's get onto the chapter!**_

_**Chapter 7**_

The new girl.

Through Jake's eyes.

I heard a knock on the front door of our house and a voice following it.

"What am I chopped liver?!"

The voice asked angrily.

I sighed and got out of my bed, went down stairs and went over to the door and opened it. There stood a little girl who looked like she was around six or seven.

"Hi I'm Ginger."

She said with a wave.

"My name's Jake."

I replied.

"Um, I was wondering if I can stay for the night."

"What about your parents house?"

"They um... uh... I don't know."

"How do you not know your own parents?"

"I don't know I only remember my first name."

"How?"

"I just woke up in a desert a hundred blocks or so North with no memory of anything, but my first name. Then I started walking towards this place when I got attacked by that enforcer guy."

"So basically what your telling me is you have no memory of where you came from, who your parents are, and anything else accept your name."

"Yep."

"Whatever I'll show you where you can stay."

I showed her where the guest bedroom was and placed a bed right in the middle of it. Ginger jumped onto her bed and went to sleep. I sighed and went back to sleep.

* * *

I dream't that I was standing right outside of my house, but the house was on fire. I saw a creepy figure floating above the house. The figure turned and looked at me and I noticed that his or her whole body was made of ruby. And he or she had a black cloak covering him.

"Do you like my work?"

He or she asked.

Then he pointed to the burning remains of my house.

"No."

Then the figure shot a fireball at the remains of my house causing it to explode.

"Well too bad!"

He or she yelled at me.

Then I wondered where my friends were and I looked around. They were nowhere in sight.

"Looking for your friends?"

The figure asked me.

"Their over there."

He or she said.

He or she pointed to burning corpses buried under the rubble of our house. Then he or she shot a series of fire-balls at me. And next thing I knew my life was flashing before my eyes.

* * *

I woke up and to my surprise I was alive. I looked around in my room and there was not any fire in sight. Must have been just a dream. I got up and went over to the closet and got changed. After I got changed I headed downstairs and ate breakfast. I saw Ginger come down with something that looked like a small snowball in her arms with a speck of orange.

"What's that?"

I wondered.

"You mean Melty?"

She replied.

"Who's Melty?"

"My snowman."

"Why's he so small."

"It's a she!"

"Oh."

"How did you come up with the name?"

"She told me."

"Told you?"

"Yes."

"Uh... she can't speak."

"Yes she can. She's just shy."

"Duh."

I heard the little snowman say.

"Whatever."

I went over to the stove and got out a pan from my inventory. Did I mention when you get sucked into minecraft you have to do everything you do on earth when you wanna cook something instead of just popping it in the furnace and wait. After I cooked breakfast I handed Ginger some bacon and put the rest in the fridge. I headed outside for some fresh air, then I thought that eventually we are gonna need new supplies. So I took out my shiny iron shovel and started to dig a spiral stair case downwards. When I hit stone I took out my pick and continued downwards. After about an hour I made a large room at the bottom of the spiral staircase. I went to one of the walls and made a small tunnel going forwards. After about an hour of mining I almost fell into a large hole and I mean a very, very, very, large hole.

"Wait is this what I think it is?"

I thought.

I remembered when my friend first told me about minecraft and a little about ravines. He told me that there were a bunch of valuable ores in ravines. Sometimes diamonds. I wish I was back home so he could tell me what to do when I find a ravine since this is the first one I ever found. Wait a minute what if I never get home?! I'll be trapped here forever! I'll never get to see my parents and my other friends! And if I die in minecraft will I die forever?!

"Calm down I'm sure there's someway to get outta minecraft."

I said to myself.

I grabbed some ladders from my inventory and put some on the nearest wall of the ravine to me leading downwards. After I climbed down the ladders I started to walk east of the ladders. I had to swim in some water and dodge some lava to get to the ores, but it was worth it. I had found 92 pieces of coal, 30 iron ore and 15 gold ore. Then when I was mining the last piece of gold I had found I noticed a girl in her teens mining away at the stone. Then a spider and two skeletons jumped at her from behind. The girl took out a sparkling sword and slashed the hostile mobs. Then a spider jockey crawled from behind a corner and charged at the girl. The girl stabbed her sword straight through the skeletons rib-cage and threw him off the spider. Then she took out her sword and stabbed it's stomach. She took the sword out and put it back in her inventory. Then a wither skeleton came from behind her and grabbed both of her hands. I took out my iron sword and charged at the wither skeleton, but a owl came swooping down out of no where and charged at the wither skeleton. Then when the owl reached the wither skeleton it clawed the wither skeleton with it's talons. Then about two seconds of fighting later the wither skeleton was defeated. The owl flew over to the girl, the girl put out her arm, last the owl perched on her arm.

"Nice job Zigzag."

She said to the owl.

I went up to the girl and said.

"Nice job."

"Thanks I learned to fight like that in my home town."

"Where's that?"

"Vonicopoa."

"Von-what."

"Vonicopoa, it's a couple hundred blocks or so in-front of an old castle I think the guy who owns the castle's name is Sir Xon."

"You know Sir Xon?"

"No, it says on the castle owned by the castle."

"Oh."

"I'm Geraldine."

"Jake."

Geraldine walked over to the stone she was mining and continued to mine it. I went up to her and asked.

"Need some help?"

"Sure, the more the merrier."

"Wait, what are we doing?"

"Trying to find a dungeon."

"Did you bring any torches?"

"I'm not looking for a dungeon with a monster spawner, I'm looking for a dungeon with a special monster in it."

"What monster?"

"What have you been doing the last three weeks, living under a rock?!"

"Does living in a castle count?"

"Nope."

"So about the monster."

"Oh yeah, all I heard is the monster is a large serphant who can control water."

"Sounds hard to defeat."

"Actually it's very easy all you have to do is find it's weak spot and strike it."

"Alright, then should we get going?"

"Yep."

She continued to mine forward and then after an hour we found a large maze in a even larger room. We were hoping that the serphant was in the middle, but what was going to happen is very unexpected.

**_Of coarse I would put a cliff hanger, cliff hangers are perfect for boss battles. Well I got nothing else to say so..._**

**_Tony22445_**

**_Signing out._**


	8. Chapter 8 The serphant

_**Hello and welcome to another chapter of The king of all mobs. And I forgot to include the aether mob gems, so 20 more, but the heroes will go to the aether in the triquel, yes I plan to make 2,3 books of this or more, but enough about the future. Also I just want to say how awesome it is to have over a hundred views. YAY! Well let's get to the chapter!**_

Chapter 8

The Serphant.

We walked for hours upon hours trying to find the center where we hoped the Serphant was.

"It's getting late we should set up camp."

Geraldine said.

"Fine with me."

I replied.

Geraldine took out a small campfire from her inventory and placed on the ground. Next she took out two small tents and place the first on the right side of the campfire and the other on the left side of the campfire. Geraldine handed me a sleeping bag and I headed inside of my tent. After I got inside my sleeping bag I began to fall asleep.

* * *

I dreamed I was back home just having a normal day instead of going treasure hunting or fighting hostile mobs. Anyway after I woke up I headed over to the campfire to make breakfast since Geraldine wasn't around. I looked in my inventory for a pan, but there was a big hole in the bottom of my backpack. Oh right did I forget to mention that once you get sucked into minecraft your inventory gets turned into a backpack instead of just a screen with a bunch of squares which can hold your items. I decided I'd have to retrace my steps. I looked in my tent, but my stuff wasn't in there. I looked all over the parts of the maze that I was there, but my stuff wasn't there. I panicked all the stuff in my backpack, except for the stuff in my hotbar was gone. My diamond sword was in my inventory. My food was in my inventory.

"I'm gonna die without all my stuff aren't I?"

I said to myself.

I looked around. I was completly, uttertly, lost.

I tried going this way and that way, but eventuly I just ended up going in circles. I was feeling very, very hungry. It's been about five hours since I went looking for my stuff. A zombie came out of a corner and I punched it in the face. It stumbled backwards as soon as I hit it. Then I tried to punch him in the stomach, but it dodged. I took out a stick I had in my hotbar and smacked the zombie in the face with the stick. It got angry and decided to hit me instead. It punched me once in the stomach then again in the head. I felt blood drip from my lip and then I got out a couple of redstone dust I had in my hotbar and I threw it in his eyes. I punched him once in the head, twice in the stomach and once again to the head. After the last hit he fell down. I continued forward and luckly I found the camp. Geraldine stepped out of her tent and said.

"What did I miss?"

"Oh just losing all my stuff, getting completly lost in the maze and almost die from a zombie attack. Basically nothing."

I said sarcastically.

"Want breakfast?"

"Sure I'm starving."

Geraldine went over to the campfire and put two small fish on a stick and put the stick over the fire. After about thirty minutes Geraldine handed me one of the fish. Tuna, just my luck, I hate tuna. Well I was so hungry that I ate the whole thing. Geraldine put the tents and the campfire back in her inventory since I had a hole in my back pack. We started to continue to find the center of the maze soon after. I saw a long, silver, scaly, tail hanging over one of the walls of the maze.

"Geraldine look over there."

I pointed at the tail.

"Woah that's it, that's the tail of the serphant."

Geraldine replied.

Geraldine handed me a stone sword and I crept toward the wall with the tail hanging over it. I slashed the tail making the serphant cry out in agony. A long, silver, horned, head rise over the wall and turned toward me. It shot a water-ball at me, but a cartwheeled out of the way. I jumped at the serphant and slashed my sword at the serphant's eye. It dodged the slash and ran backwards into a wall causing me to fall of it's back. Geraldine took out her enchanted diamond sword. She charged at the serphant and slashed it's leg. It cried in agony once more, but this time it flew to the ceiling and because of how big he was he broke through the ceiling.

"What the heck is that?!"

Lavender screamed at the top of her lungs.

Lavender took out her diamond sword and through it at the serphant, but it dodged just as the sword was about to stab it's stomach. The sword lay on the ground 50 blocks away from the serphant moments later. Ginger took out a bow and tried to fire at the serphant, but the serphant dodged every arrow except one which hit it's stomach, which made it very angry and it opened it's jaw wide and right before it could swallow Ginger whole Geraldine took out a bow and arrow and shot the arrow right in it's stomach, but this arrow was tipped with poison so the serphant dropped dead. Right before the serphant died he shot ice at Ginger's head causing her to lose consciousness. Geraldine ran over to Ginger.

"Wait is that you... sis?!"

_**Sorry for the short chapter I'm just too lazy to make it longer. Hopefully the next chapter will be posted soon.**_

tony22445.

signing out.


	9. Chapter 9 Dirt block city

_**I thought I'd write some today since I just got some inspiration from watching a movie. And since we didn't get any replies to reviews we can get straight to the chapter!**_

_Chapter 9._

_Dirt block city._

"Sis it is you!"

Geraldine screamed with joy.

"We have to get her to a doctor."

I stated.

"Right doctor first."

Geraldine took out a stretcher from her inventory and put Ginger on the stretcher. Geraldine lifted one end of the stretcher and I lifted up the other.

"Do you know where a doctor is?"

I asked.

"Yeah, there's this city called Dirt block city and they have the one of the best hospitals."

"That's where we were going until we got a little sidetracked."

"Really, why are you going to Dirt block city?"

"We're trying to find the enderman mob gem."

"The what?"

"Enderman mob gem, it's a gem that holds all the excess power of when Notch made the endermen."

"Oh."

"How do you know where Dirt block city is?"

"Me and Ginger grew up there until our parents died and we had to live with our aunt and uncle for awhile, but the king of all mobs attacked our home and we ran away."

"What happened to your aunt and uncle?"

"I don't know we ran away before the fighting began."

"Oh I'm sorry it happened."

"It's alright."

Geraldine and I gently put the stretcher down and I went back to the house to tell the others that we are leaving for Dirt block city.

"Hey Jake."

Emily said.

"Hey Emily, we need to take Ginger to a doctor and Geraldine says that Dirt block city has one of the best hospitals."

I replied.

"Does she know where the mob gem is?"

"Unfortunitlly no."

"Oh, well we should get going if Ginger needs a doctor. Here I have a carriage in my inventory."

Emily took out a carriage and two strangly colored spawn eggs from her inventory. Emily cracked open the two spawn eggs and two horses appeared. Emily took out two leads from her inventory and tied the horses to the carriage. Everyone in the house climbed on the carriage and Emily drove the carriage over to Geraldine who put the stretcher with Ginger on it in the carriage and climbed into the carriage too. I gave the map to Emily and we began to move towards Dirt block city.

Two hours later.

I was in total shock. From the apartment buildings to the small shops, everything, and I mean everything was destroyed. Except for the giant town hall and a scrawny, wooden, worn down, house 90 blocks across from the town hall. A zombie and a blaze walked right up to us and the zombie said.

"Well what do we have here?"

"Pathetic humans I reckon."

The blaze replied.

"Do your worst."

Lavender said.

"As you wish."

Said the blaze.

40 zombies appeared behind the blaze. And 90 blazes appeared behind the zombie. I grabbed my stone sword and charged into the crowd of zombies. After about five minutes into the battle we we're begining to feel tired and weak and right before we were going to give up 20 human soldiers charged into the crowd of hostile mobs. One zombie ran at me, but I dodged and the zombie ran into another zombie with a iron sword who was trying to attack me, but attacked and kill the other zombie. I grabbed the zombie's iron sword and with both swords in my hands I attacked and killed the zombie who previously had an iron sword. The zombies were down to ten men and the zombie leader yelled.

"Retreat!"

So we focused on the blazes. I ran toward the blaze leader and I sliced one of it's blaze rods causing the blaze leader to scream in agony and yell.

"Retreat!"

I saw the leader of the army that had aided us in the battle walk towards us.

"Hello my name is Kate, I'm the leader of the rebels that had aided you in battle moments before. This once was a peaceful city, but then the king of all mobs arrived and told everyone that they will work for him now and if they didn't cooperate he would kill them all. Of course we didn't believe him so the mayor locked him up and late at night he broke out with the help of his soldiers. Then he fled the city and dropped a bomb on the city destroying everything and everyone except for us. We're the rebels and we're rebelling the king of all mobs."

"I'm Jake, this is Emily, Lavender, Kevin, Geraldine."

I said introducing everyone.

"It's a pleasure to meet your accuantince."

"Do you have a doctor here? A member of our team is unconscious."

"Our doctor is right through here."

Kate pointed to a small 3x3 room.

Geraldine carried the stretcher with Ginger on it into the doctor's room and the doctor did the rest. We waited for an hour with no word on Ginger's condition, then a sad looking doctor came out of the room and said.

"Her condition is very unstable, she's in a coma and the serphant who did this to her poisoned with a very rare and deadly poison that we're currently trying to find the antidote for, if we don't... she'll die. We have ten days to find that antidote. I'm sorry."

Geraldine almost looked like she would cry, but she didn't and gave the doctor a sad nod.

_**Sorry again for the short chapters I'll try to make them longer in the future.**_

_tony22445_

_Signing out._


	10. Chapter 10 The Attack

**_Sorry it took me so long to update the story, but my computer just broke that I used to write fanfiction chapters on. No new reviews so let's get to the chapter!_**

_Chapter 10_

The Vault

_**Through Jake's eyes: Day One after Ginger had been poisoned.**_

It was 4 hours after we had heard about Ginger's condition, the clock had just hit 11:00 p.m and we were all feeling down since Ginger was our friend, but the one who was hurt the most was Geraldine. She was on the bench right outside of the room that Ginger was in and she was in shock. I had just noticed her and I ran over to Geraldine and shook her shoulders and said.

"Geraldine are you okay?"

Geraldine started to cry and I said.

"Calm down your sister is going to be okay the doctor's are doing everything they can."

Geraldine stopped crying and stared at me with her already blood-shot red eyes.

"You don't understand do you?! She's the only family I have left, she's about to die, and your telling me to calm down?!"

I put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, but she quickly slapped it off and I decided that it would be best just to leave her alone. I went over to Kate and asked.

"So what's the plan?"

"What plan?"

She replied.

"The plan to strike back against The king of all mobs of coarse."

"We gather new recruits. We train up the recruits. Repeat."

I went down to the small shooting range and practiced with my bow for a few hours before a ear piercing siren went off.

"All soldiers report to battle stations. I repeat all soldiers report to battle stations."

The announcer on the PA shouted nervously.

I grabbed my bow and a stack of arrows and ran towards a the front door, ready to fight when a soldier ran up to one of the windows and started to shoot his bow. A creeper went up to the window and blasted the wall causing a huge hole in the wall where the window was and the soldier on the ground unconscious or dead. The cloaked figure made of ruby walked in through the hole and cocked a gun pointing at me and said.

"It's over for you."

Next thing I knew somebody dashed through the hole and tackled the figure to the ground, the figure shot the gun, but by some miracle the figure missed and I fell through the floor towards my doom. When I woke up I was in a mine shaft at least twenty-thirty feet below the rebels' base, half my bones were broken and I had splinters everywhere on my body from me falling through the first and second wooden floor of the rebels' base. I saw that there was a mine cart with a chest a few feet ahead of me and by some other miracle both my legs had not been injured from the fall, so I walked slowly towards the mine cart with a chest with my left arm clutching my right since I had broken my right arm in nine places from the fall. When I reached the mine cart with a chest I took out the chest and climbed in the mine cart and flipped a switch near the mine cart which proppeled the mine cart forward. I drifted into sleep without a dream, the best of all.

When I woke up I saw that the mine cart stopped and there was a wide ravine infront of the spot where the mine cart had stopped. I went over to the beginning of the ravine and started to climb down the wall. I reached the bottom of the ravine and there was normal ravine stuff all around me except for a lit up area at the very edge of the ravine where I could hear faint voices.

"What do you think we should do about him?"

One voice said.

"What we should do and what we can do are very different things."

Another replied.

"Have we heard from our spy yet?"

Voice 1 asked.

"No, we fear for the worst."

A manly voice said.

They were whispering now and I could barely hear them.

"What about our..."

Voice 1 said.

I noticed I had stepped on a trip wire.

"Intruder!"

Voice two yelled.

A splash potion hit me and I instantly went unconscious.

When I awoke I was strapped down on a wide table with a blinding white light directly above me.

"What were you doing sneaking around our base?!"

A new voice yelled at me.

"Who are you?"

I asked nervously.

"I'm asking the questions here! Now I'll ask you again what were you doing sneaking around our base?!"

"I got seperated from my friends earlier and I eventually made my way towards the ravine your base was in and I heard voices in side of your base so I thought I could ask for help."

"Who is your friends?"

"How can I be sure to trust you?"

"You really don't have any other option here."

"I still won't tell."

I said trying to buy some time.

The light flickered off and a small slime came into the room I was in and threw a splash potion at me and for the second time today I entered unconsciousness.

_**Sorry for the short chapter once again, but once again I shall try to make longer chapter.**_

tony22445

_Signing out._


	11. Chapter 11 The Queen

_**No new reviews so lets get onto the chapter. Edited  
**_

_Chapter 11_

The Queen

_**From The Queen's eyes.**_

Ever since my sister Sparrow and me reunited in the strange forest she has been going on and on about Sir Walter and her having countless adventures. So why would Sir Walter kidnap me? Wait a minute I remember right after we reunited a attack happened in Bowerstone where this strange creature invaded and started to order his men to slaughter everybody in Bowerstone. The guards took me to a secret room underneath the castle and told me to stay there until they could stop the attackers. I wanted to help my sister fight, but they wouldn't let me then they left and locked the door. When I found a secret way out of the room ran around Bowerstone looking for my sister and then...and then... I can't remember anymore of that day except that's the day my sister died... and for some strange reason I can't remember much of the day my husband mysteriously died either except that Sir Walter was there. The truck hit a speed bump and I jumped out of the car. I brushed my self off and looked around. I was in a plains biome with a torn down city a fifty blocks away from where I was. Someone that looked like a prison guard teleported to me with a ender pearl hit me with a baseball bat. Then I lost consciousness. When I awoke I was in a dark prison cell with my ankle chained to the wall. I felt for a light switch and when I found it I turned it on. There was a pool light above me. I looked around and noticed that the walls were made of glass. How stupid are these people? I tried to break the glass with my fist, but instead I recieved a sharp pain in my hand.

"Reinforced glass."

A voice called from the prison cell next to mine's.

I couldn't see who was there since it was dark, but then a guard came in and flipped the switch and I saw that the person was only a teenager, he had a black eye and it looked like his left arm was dislocated. I tried a force push spell, but that didn't work either. What was that spell that Sparrow taught me... Vortex? The guard had taken the teen out of the prison cell. I tried to remember how to cast Vortex and when I did I aimed at the guard that had taken the teenager by the arm luckily in his case the guard didn't take him by the arm that was dislocated. I cast the spell at the guard and the guard was blown away literally. I tried to mouth the words 'Get the keys and unlock my prison cell door' and luckily in my case this time he understood and unlocked my prison cell.

The teenager said.

"My name is Harold."

I replied.

"Mine's Rose."

"Let's go before the guard wakes up."

I nodded and followed the teenager out of the prison. When we finally got out I was out of breath.

"What did you do deserve that?"

I pointed at the teenager's dislocated arm.

"I don't know, but when they were giving me my black eye when I saw one of the guards throwing a splash potion at a teenager and he turned into a spider and then they made me black out. I think when you saved me they were going to do the same to me."

He replied.

"That's terrible."

"What did you do if anything to deserve getting locked up?"

"Nothing."

"I found someone escaping from the prison and I took her to the hideout ."

"The what?"

"The hideout come on I'll show you."

**_Through Emily's eyes_**

The journal of Emily mong ever since everyone, but me said Jake had died we stayed inside of Sir Xon's castle until the attack. Then we were taken to a strange prison. I escaped, but then I met this teenager I later learned that he was named Harold. We and some of the other escaped rebels made a secret underground base which we later called the hideout.

I closed my journal and looked up at Harold with another person who escaped the prison, she looked like she was around twenty-five.

"Emily I like you to meet Rose."

Harold said.

"A pleasure to make your aquaintance."

Rose said.

"Nice to meet you."

I replied.

I went over to one of the wall with a picture of a spider over it and took the torch off the wall nearest to the secret door, I threw the torch at the painting causing the torch to go through the painting, since there was nothing behind the painting, the torch landed in a hopper and through a diamond pipe which made go through the green pipe towards a dropper, if I threw anything else through the painting it would trigger a alarm. When the torch got into the dropper I flipped a switch which activated the dropper and the torch fell on a pressure plate which activated the sticky pistons and the wall revealed a deep hole that lead even deeper underground. I jumped down the hole and I could hear the others right behind me.

_**Through the Queen's eyes.**_

I jumped down the hole with Harold and Emily. At the bottom of the hole there was a 2x2 hole with water in it I looked around and there was nothing here except a wall of pistons a few blocks ahead of us.

"Why did we come here?"

I asked Emily.

"The secret lab and all of the other rebels were down here."

Emily answered.

We all walked over to the wall of pistons and a strange voice filled the room.

"So eager to get out of prison, hope your as eager to go back."

A cage appeared. The pistons activated and we we were all pushed into the cage. A long chain with a hook on the end of it came down from the ceiling and hooked onto the cage. The cage lifted us up and for the first time I saw how big this place was. There were other cages hanging from the ceiling and inside each of them, except for one cage was a group of people. I looked down and saw that there was a huge pit of lava below all of the cages.

"Any one who causes trouble will be sent to their fiery deaths."

He wasn't kidding someone inside one of the cages tried to pick the lock for his cage and the chain snapped and the cage was sent into the lava.

"Now don't think I would imprison you all in the same room. That would just lead to escapes and we certainly don't enjoy that now do we?"

All of the cages started to go up into the ceiling and when our cage was fully in the ceiling the cage got blocked of from the lava which I thought was a good thing and everyone else did too, but we were surprised by the sound of pistons activating below one of the cages and the chain of that cage snapped sending that cage to the lava.

"Don't think I would leave you to escape do you?"

I sighed and leaned against one of the walls of the cage and drifted off to sleep.

_**Tony22445  
**_

_**Signing out**_


	12. Chapter 12 The betrayal

_**Okay I just want to thank everyone who has been reading this and I'm once again sorry for the long pause between chapter 10-11, but one very awesome thing has happened today The king of all mobs has reached 179 views! So I want to reward you the viewers with a extra long chapter. And I forgot to do replies to reviews. :p Sorry I'll do that sometimes anyway here are the replies to the reviews.  
**_

_**GrayBlackBear Chapter 6 May 26: Thanks for taking time to write long reviews. And I have thought about that possibility that Dave is still alive in the real world, but we will just have to see...**_

_**Guest: Yes, there will be puppies in this story. And you'll just have to see if Jake and Geraldine have a thing. :D**_

_**GrayBlackBear: Thanks for writing a review once again and I think chapter ten is one of my favorites too. :D**_

_**One last thing I just want to give a shout out to my friends youtube channel combie you should check it out.**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**the betrayal**_

_**Through Lavender's eyes**_

"Kevin why?"

I had questioned with fear.

"Oh, Lavender my dear you don't really get do you?"

He had replied with a really bad English accent.

"And when did you get a accent?!"

I had said with fear once again.

He had fired his gun.  
Wait a minute let's go back to the start.

* * *

_**9 hours earlier  
**_

"Hey Kevin have you seen Jake anywhere lately?"

I had asked.

"Nope."

He replied.

"Emily?"

"No"

"Even Harold?!"

"How about I show you something?"

Kevin pulled out a gun from who knows where and aimed it at my head.

"Open the entrance now!"

He yelled at me.

I opened the entrance to the rebel's secret base.

After an hour and a very complicated redstone mechanism I had opened the entrance.

"He's just pranking me right? Right!"

I thought

We had jumped down the large hole and there was a wall of pistons where the second entrance should have been.

"Open."

Kevin had said to no one.

The pistons activated and he through me towards the pistons. I had ended up in a cage hanging over a large pit of lava when Kevin had ended up in a elevator. Kevin knelt in front of a large monitor. A hooded figure appeared on the monitor.

"I see you have brought our guest."

The hooded figure had said.

Kevin nodded in response.

The whole room filled with a mysterious gas that made me go to sleep, but Kevin had a gas mask on.

I appeared in some sort of shower stall , but with no shower head. Kevin and two other scientists came in and gasped and pointed at me. I looked down and my clothes and saw that they were torn pretty badly. The two scientists sat in front two large computers with many monitors above. Kevin just watched. The floor I was standing on inside of the shower started to move backwards and the wall behind me opened up. When I went through the now open wall the wall closed when I entered the wall. A battlefield shown in front of me and many mobs appeared and a iron sword and gold dagger fell from the ceiling. I ran over to the weapons before the zombies could get to them. I climbed up a ladder which lead to a small platform. The bolts on the ladder which connected the ladder to the platform came out and the ladder and me on it started to fall. I fell to the ground and twisted my ankle the zombies and endermen surrounded me while the other mobs watched and waited. I stab at the zombies with my dagger which quickly broke since it was made out of gold. I saw that the zombies were still coming and the took the shattered pieces of the dagger and formed them together to make sets of armor. I took out my iron sword and aimed at the zombie with a newly set of armor and that was closest to me. I gripped the handle on the sword and jumped out of the crowd of zombies and endermen and while I was still in the air I stabbed the zombie I had aimed at in back and pushed the sword right through that zombie's chest and then I landed on the ground out side the crowd of zombies, I ran to the closest wall and made sure the zombies were still chasing me. When I had reached the wall I had back fliped off the wall and over the crowd of zombies once again and while they were clawing at what they thought was still me I ran towards the now hurt zombie. I took of his armor and put it on. I felt kind of bad for the zombie so I carried his body towards a broken wall. When I reached the wall I put his body behind the wall and saw how bad I hurt him. I had hurt him really bad, but I had just enough time to give him a potion of healing and stitches, I did just that. You see once you get into minecraft zombies don't get hurt from healing potions and healing potions only stop the pain not the actual wound. I had just finished up and the zombie had looked up at me and then fainted. Which is what I hope just happened. I grabbed a bow from a dead skeleton near us. I aimed at the zombies and shot like crazy. There was about four zombies left and my friend had just woken up took my iron sword and was fighting the rest of the zombies. After the last zombie fell my new friend came up to me and said.

"Why'd you save me."

I replied.

"All zombies aren't bad right?"

"Not forgiving you for stabbing me though. Name's Lennie. "

My new friend said clutching his chest.

"Mine's Lavender."

I replied.

Kevin walked into the room and said.

"Ah I believe you have completed the first challenge, except..."

He pointed at Lenny. Kevin shot a dagger at Lenny, but I shot and arrow at the dagger in mid-air causing the dagger to stab into the wall.

"Now wait a minute."

The mysterious figure said when he entered the room.

He stabbed Kevin in the back and he turned into a strange gem that dropped onto the floor. Lenny whispered to me.

"That's his special move he transfers all your power into that ring he always wears, then he stores your soul in that gem."

"Let's get outta here!"

I whispered back eagerly.

We ran towards the wall and he shot a dagger at me, but this time I wasn't ready...

_**Through Lenny's eyes**_

I watched as the person who just saved my life's soul be trapped in thatevil gem. I grabbed the gem that Lavender's soul was in and raced out of there. I jumped over the lava and half way through catch onto the cage that was hanging there. I jumped the other half and nearly died. I raced towards a elevator with a large flat screen T.V over head. I ran into the elevator and pushed the last button and braced my self for the fast way down. When I had reached the bottom, with Lavender's soul gem still in my hand, I had raced towards a secret stone button and was teleported to a strange room. I raced through the picture and blocked the picture with obsidian. I raced out of the room and into the forest surrounding it. It was hard running so fast my legs and eventually the rest of my body wanted to quit, but I kept running knowing that if I stopped I would likely be turned into one of those strange gems or worse. I was now about a hectometer (100 meters) or two away from the secret enemy base. I stopped at a strange river with a witch's hut on the other side of it. I walked in and all that was left was a cauldron and a single awkward potion. A young girl with green skin stepped at the base of the witch's hut which was in a tree so she couldn't get up here without the ladders. Which I broke climbing up here. The young girl appeared right behind me with the help of a enderman. The enderman turned into a transparent figure and was pulled into a strange amulet hung from the girl's neck.

"Now tell me zombie are you hear to raid our witch's hut? Well to bad because the other raiders took all of our valuables. And what are you doing with one of my mother's gems?"

Asked the young girl.

Now that she's up close I can see she's more of a witch, but less blocky. Last time I saw some one like that was... Lavender!

The young witch snatched the gem out of my hands and put in a small brown bag. She teleported the bag again with the enderman's help, and once again the enderman disappeared into the amulet.

"Now that's more like it, get out before my mother changes you into a mushroom our a sheep."

She demanded.

"Where did you come from? You look like my friend who was in that gem by the way."

I said irritated.

"I don't know I woke up in this strange house and a witch adopted me."

She replied starting to get irritated as well.

"Okay well that answers my question, but you need to give me my friend back..."

I heard a loud thud and a large pain in the back of my head and when I looked at where I thought the pain originated and a blurred image of an old witch was holding a frying pan with a large dent about the side of my head...

_**Through the hooded figure's eyes**_

I picked up my henchman's gem and cracked it and through it aside. I went up to the monitor I used to watch the imprisoned rebels. I turned it one and set it to a frequency that only me and my boss knew. I waited for him to appear and when he did I bowed and dropped my ring in front of the monitor. When my boss did appear he said.

"Ah, you bring me another clueless soul's powers."

I replied with only a nod.

The power was pulled out of the ring and the monitor vacuumed it.

"My orders sir?"

I asked.

"Keep an eye on the rebels and once their... disposed of find this Jake kid and eliminate him."

He ordered.

"Yes master Sir Xon..."

_**Ok phew that took me forever to write. It's not as long as I would like it to be, but it'll have to do. And if your wondering will there be many cliffhangers yes, yes there will. You know what I wish? If this would become a movie. Hey! This could be the story for the minecraft movie they want to make, but I'll have to go through all that copyright nonsense. And last I don't know about you, but I am super excited for the minecraft story mode! Only 4 more days! Please leave a review it would help me a lot. Hopefully will see you at the next chapter.**_

_Tony22445_

_Signing out._


	13. Chapter 13

_**I was greatly inspired on Saturday, but unfortunately I couldn't get on my computer. So today I thought of writing the new chapter. Also thank you for your greatly appreciated support on this story now let's get into the chapter. (I just noticed my author notes have been sounding like a Youtuber's intro :|**_

Chapter 13

The stones

_**Through Sir Xon's eyes.**_

I went over and looked at my kingdom. Full of death, destruction and more death. It is good to be king.

"U-u-uh, sir..."

A puny slime stammered.

"This better be important otherwise you'll spend the rest of your days in the torture chamber."

"It i-i-s s-s-sir."

"What is it then?!"

"My s-scout spotted Jake."

"And?"

"He reported making friends with a-a-a-a..."

I silenced the puny slime getting quite annoyed with him and ordered for his scout and a new slime general to be sent to my chambers. After I gave the new general his instructions he went to bark orders at the slime 'maggots'. The scout informed me of what he saw.

"I reported that he made friends with a alabau..."

"WHAT?!"

I sent the slime of the cliff into the angry wolf hounds territory and chuckled as he screamed for misery.

"An alabau eh?"

I muttered to myself.

I recall that an alabau is an extremely rare creature. It's a small creature that has four legs and a body similar to that of a dog. It has the power of teleporting much like an endermen. It has the strength of an iron golem too. It it made of the rarest material diamond. Some say it's a glitch, but we have kept them extinct for years! Unless... no... Notch has entered our realm...

_**Through Jake's eyes.**_

"Here boy!"

I yelled to my diamond made friend.

"What shall I call you?"

"Woof!"

My diamond dog barked loudly.

He teleported on my bed in my newly made log cabin.

"Ender?"

He ran over to my desk and on top of it was 4 iron long swords that in my opinion weigh a ton. My dog lifted the desk and flipped it in the air and balanced it on his nose.

"How about Ender Champ or E.C for short?"

A female voice called out from the doorway.

Got to put in a door.

I looked at her and I instantly had a crush on her. She had long red hair, blue eyes and she had a minecraft endereye T-shirt on like I had back home.

"Uh h-hi."

I stammered.

"Hey, my name's Ally."

"Jake."

"Aww he's so cute! I just wanna eat him up!"

She picked up E.C and hugged him real tight.

E.C shot me a look that anyone could tell said 'you owe me one'.

"Where'd you find him?"

"In the forest a couple hundred blocks from you from the real world?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh uh never mind."

She meant that she was a villager. Well how can that be? Her arms aren't stuck together and she isn't made of blocks.

"How long ago did you build this house?"

"Not too long ago."

"Can I stay here for tonight?'

"Why?"

"Well...uh...it's hard to say."

"What do you mean?"

"I...please just let me stay!"

"Ok,ok you can stay the night guest room is upstairs, second on the right. It has it's on bathroom and mine's down the hall."

"Thank you I'll never forget this!"

She ran upstairs and I could hear her dropping her backpack (inventory) contents all over the bed. Great more mess to deal with.

_**Through Daniel the librarian's eyes.**_

I charged at the endermen. Slash this ones eyes. Shot at the next ones arm. TNT launched at the next. Fire arrow at the last. I breathed heavily as they all fell down to the ground. Something isn't right. Where is Ally. She is getting grounded for this. Ugh.

"Ally!"

I cried out.

"Ally!"

Where is she? I went back to the endermen and took their enderpearls. I then went back to town and looked at the large tapestry. It showed 6 brave figures charging at the menacing king of all mobs. 5 weren't blocky, but one was. No one new why, but this is an legend as old as time it self. One young baby ghast was shown shooting a fireball at the king of all mobs. I sighed if only I was one of those heroes I could get out of being a dumb librarian. In the job placing ceremony all the young villagers were chosen by placing there hands on a singular diamond block and a sign appeared out of no where behind you. Whatever job was said on that sign was the one you were stuck with until you died. Of course when we found the old legend we thought that each hero had the opportunity to change jobs if they truly wanted to...

_**Wow Jake can tame that rare of a creature and he now has a major crush. What will happen next only time will tell.**_

_tony22445_

_So long._


	14. Chapter 14

_**Not much to say except super stoked for the new chapter.**_

_Chapter 14_

When all else fails, just drop a huge monster on em!

_**Through Jake's eyes.**_

Me and Abby saw a huge house in the distance and thought to check it out. Big mistake. I ran towards the front door of the house and opened it slowly. Everything and everyone was dead. Four dead people were pilled up in the corner left of me, but that wasn't what I was surprised about. It was the many dead enderman and zombies that were scattered through out the house.

"Oh my gosh. Who did this?"

Abby said.

"Help...help...me..."

A voice called out.

A enderman sat propped up against the wall.

"Why. Did. You. Do this."

I asked angrily.

"N-not me it..."

A huge claw broke through the wall the enderman was propped up on. I looked at him, but quickly looked away. He was dead. I looked at the monster. It was so big I could only see it's huge arm trying to grab us. It had blood stained claws and I looked at the bodies. Each one had bite marks. I ran outside and got a better look at it. It was humongous. It had a huge grin on it's face. It had blood stained teeth too. I drew my sword, but I knew that was not going to be enough. I charged at it, but it quickly hit me with his huge claw. I skidded backwards and charged again. The monster this time decided that he wasn't going to use a warning blow. I heard three ribs break after it had hit once again with it's huge claws. I fell to the floor but I couldn't stop. I charged at it with one hand clutching my broken ribs, but the monster hit me and I blacked out and did not wake up...

_**Through Abby's eye's**_

"Jake!"

I screamed at Jake who was now falling towards the ground. I caught him in my arms when he fell. I checked his pulse. He was gone. The monster looked at me now. I charged at it, but I had to my advantage. Notch gave me a special mod item. The nuke. I ran up at the monster and threw the nuke down the monster's throat. I ran towards a ditch near the house and waited the explosion. I heard a large explosion and the sound of rain, but it was not rain. I looked at the huge crater where the monster once stood. He was gone and so was Jake...

_**Very, very short chapter, but sadly we come to an end. This story and the rest in the series of the king of all mobs will each be 14 chapters with a short, very, short preview of the next story. So for the last time in this story.**_

_tony22445_

_signing out..._


End file.
